Estudio Fairy Tail
by amor por escribir
Summary: 'El estudio Fairy Tail siempre ha sido―y será―el creador más grande de series que deleitan tanto a los actores así como a los televidentes. Siempre cumple con sus horarios, todos los días de las semanas puedes ver tus series favoritas.' Cuando amenazan con sacar el programa a los actores y actrices de la serie 'Ella', aparece la nueva actríz que salvará el programa, Lucy.


**Capítulo 1**

Juvia, la joven de cabello verde teñido, corría de un lado hacia el otro por todas partes del estudio de gravación. Llevaba un par de patines a cuatro ruedas cada uno―del mismo tono verdoso tóxico o flúor de su cabello―, un mantel blanco (un poco manchado) y una bandeja normalmente llena de alimentos de medio tiempo para los actores, productores, coo-productores y directores entre otros.

El pelo frizado y grasoso, el sudor bajando por la nuca, llena de cansancio, prácticamente se arrastró a la silla más cercana. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando los pocos segundos de paz que podía aprobechar antes de volver a la cafetería con otro trabajo.

―Hey, Juvia―escuchó la firme voz de Erza, cruzada de brasos sosteniendo un block de notas y una libreta con las líneas para los actores―¿Has visto a Wendy?―la nombrada abrió los ojos. Wendy era la sobrina de Erza, mejor considerada por la pelirroja como una hija.

La observó unos segundos; el pelo liso, rojo y perfectamente atado a una cola de caballo, los ojos marrones―que destacaban aún más los negruscos anteojos con forma puntiaguda o triangular―, la mirada penetrante y la alta estatura.

―¿Y...?―Juvia no se había dado cuenta cúando la pelirroja comenzó a mirar la libreta, hojeándola―¿Vas a decirme algo?―volvió a preguntar, esta vez más seria, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

―Está com Romeo, en la cocina―dijo sin muestras de haber sido afectada ante la fulminante mirada. Eran amigas, después de todo.

Erza revisó un par de notas que tenía anotadas en pequeños cuadrados de colores, con letra prolija y sin faltas de ortografía.

―Natsu quiere un _frapuccino _sin café y Gray un poco de agua―a Juvia casi se le salta el corazón al escuchar el nombre del actor más sofisticado y rompecorazones con las chicas, no solo en la serie de televición, en la vida real.

Ella sólo asintió, mientras la pelirroja se dirigió hacia otro lugar. La cocina en busca de Wendy, para ser más precisos.

.

.

.

Las fuertes risotadas se escuchaban desde el exterior de la habitación, haciendo que Juvia se estremezca con el dulce sonar de su risa: dulce y desquiciada.

Tocó tres veces la puerta, mientras sontenía el _frapuccino_ y el vaso de agua en la bandeja con la otra mano. Las risas se callaron por un segundo y luego se escuchó la voz de Natsu, que gritaba desde el interior.

―Adelante.

Ambos estaban sentados en sillones amarillentos, frente a una mesa, ambos enfrentados entre sí.

Juvia pasó y cerró la puerta que decía con grandes letras doradas **''Natsu Dragneel (Mufasa)''**, poniendo el nombre del actor o actriz primero y luego el papel que interpreta. Poso la bebida de cada uno frente a ellos, en una mesa de vidrio.

―Gracias Juvia―dijo Natsu (cosa rara en verdad), mientras comenzaba a tomar rápidamente el interior del enbase de plástico.

Ella le sonrió y giró su cabeza hasta el pelinegro, quien le dedicó una sonrisa que respondió casi institivamente.

―Gracias―fue lo único que dijo antes de que Juvia saliera de la sala y se dirigiera hacia la cocina, donde seguramente Mirajane la estaría esperando con más órdenes de personas que visitaban el bar del estudio.

Las sonrisas y risotadas habían desaparecido del rostro de ambos, asi como el ambiente ahora hacía que los dos se sumergieran en uno más trabajador.

―¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Erza?―preguntó Gray, serio, tomando un largo trago de agua.

―Parece que nos sacarán de la T.V amenos que hagamos algo―dijo tranquilamente, como si su respuesta hubieran sido sobre cómo estaba el clima.

Gray abrió los ojos y los puso en blanco, mientras escupía un poco de agua y comenzaban a darle arcadas a causa del agua.

―¿Qué?―balbuceó al instante que pudo hacer que todo el agua pasara de una vez por su maldita garganta y las arcadas en busca de aire pararan―Esto no tiene ningún sentido―se paró y tomó con ambas manos la cabeza, buscando explicaciones. Lo miró a la cara―¡Nuestra audiencia es de tres millones por capítulo! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme tan tranquilo que nos dejarán sin trabajo en cualquiér momento?!―estaba furioso.

Natsu se paró y lo tomó por los hombros. Se veía en su expreción la preocupación y enojo al mismo tiempo, pero tenía que explicarle la única posibilidad de seguir con su carrera de actor a su amigo antes que perdiera la cabeza y lo canselacen antes de tiempo a falta de personal a la hora de actuar el guión.

―¡Gray! ¡Escúchame!―le gritó haciendo que el pelinegro se calmara un poco y pusiera cara de frustración, llevándose una mano a la cara y el trasero al asiento―El estudio de Fairy Tail nos va a proporcionar a una actriz para que exista un triángulo amoroso―la emoción inundó a Gray―¿Crees que puedas cumplir con tu papel?―le dedicó una sonrisa.

¿De verdad le estaba preguntando eso? Tantos años trabajando con el idiota de Natsu, ¿Y él todabía le preguntaba si le costaba hacerse el enamoradito de una chica para que el público enloquezca y pueda seguír en esa serie?

―Claro.

.

.

.

**Bueno, hice esto relativamente corto para poder actualizar en un ratito y PUF! Una pequeña parte de lo que pasa luego**

**corto, lo sé, espero sus comentarios aquí abajito *w ***

**Bezooooooooooooooooooosh!**

**Pd: fic nalu**

**pd2: nos vemos en un rato**

**pd3: no olviden dejar su review**


End file.
